All Star Team Up (Episode)
All Star Team Up Synopsis ARROW’S FELICITY SMOAK (EMILY BETT RICKARDS) AND RAY PALMER (BRANDON ROUTH) ARRIVE IN CENTRAL CITY; EMILY KINNEY (“The Walking Dead”) GUESTS STARS AS BRIE LARVIN: Barry (Grant Gustin) is surprised when Felicity Smoak (Guest Star Emily Bett Rickards) arrives from Starling City along with her boyfriend, Ray Palmer (Guest Star Brandon Routh), who flies in as The Atom. They've come to visit S.T.A.R. Labs as Ray needs help with his suit. Their timing turns out to be fortuitous because it’s all hands on deck after a Metahuman named Brie Larvin (Guest Star Emily Kinney) unleashes hundreds of robotic bees to attack and kill her former Co Workers, including Dr. Tina McGee (Guest Star Amanda Pays). A group dinner with Barry, Felicity, Ray, Iris (Candice Patton) and Eddie (Rick Cosnett) turns into a disaster. Kevin Tancharoen Directed The Episode Written by Grainne Godfree & Kai Yu Wu. Summary Flash lends a hand helping Joe and Eddie round up a flasher and a gang of jewel thieves. Dr. Lindsay Kang leaves the robotics lab at Hudson University and gets in her car. Before she can start the engine, the car doors lock on their own and a swarm of bees fly out of the air vents and attack her. The next day, Barry and the detectives are called to the crime scene, and Barry confirms that Kang was stung to death. Joe suggests that they take the test results to S.T.A.R. Labs, but Barry worries that he might inadvertently slip and give something away about Harrison. He suggests that they tell Cisco and Caitlin, but Joe says that they should wait to be sure in case the two scientists side with their mentor. When the two men arrive at the lab, Barry explains that there weren't any dead bees in the car or stingers in Kang's body, even though the bees should have died after stinging her. Also, there was enough venom in the scientist to kill a hundred scientists. Harrison figures that they're dealing with a metahuman who can both control bees and make their venom more toxic. Felicity enters the lab and asks the team to come outside. They agree and Ray Palmer flies out of the sky in his Atom suit. When the group goes back inside, Barry tells Felicity that it's not the best time for her to be there. Ray explains that he's having some problems with the power pack on his suit. Barry tries to get out of it, but the scientists agree to help Ray. Felicity realizes that something is wrong and offers to take Barry to Jitters for some coffee. At the station, Iris confronts Eddie and wonders if he's hiding something. He insists that he isn't but she doesn't believe him and leaves. Once Iris leaves, Eddie tells Joe that he can't keep lying to his girlfriend, but Joe makes it clear that he has to. At Jitters, Barry tells Felicity that he doesn't want to put someone in danger. Eddie comes over and Felicity realizes that something is wrong with him as well. Barry assures Eddie that Felicity knows that he's Flash, and Felicity suggests that they go out to dinner and relax. Eddie agrees but Barry isn't happy to be the fifth wheel. At Folson Tech, scientist Bill Carlisle walks through the lobby. Brie Larven is sitting nearby, takes out a bee, and tells it to warn the others. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco and Ray are working on the power pack. Cisco has a flash of Harrison killing him in the alternate timeline, but has no idea what it means. Caitlin calls the two men upstairs and informs them that they've picked up reports of another bee attack at Folson Tech. Flash speeds there and runs inside, and finds Carlisle dead in his office. Bees fly out of the corpse's mouth and Cisco directs the hero toward an exit. Something goes wrong and Flash hits a dead end, and the bees attack him. He manages to get outside and collapses just as Joe pulls up. The scientists confirm that Barry's heart has stopped, and shock it back into life using a defibrillator built into the suit. Later when Joe gets Barry back to the lab, Cisco confirms that the suit's defibrillator is burned out. He apologizes for misdirecting Barry, suggesting that the building schematics were out of date. Barry isn't convinced but Harrison says that they'll do better next time. Eager to get away from his friends, Barry changes into a suit at superspeed in preparation for the dinner date. The team is surprised that he's ready to go and advise caution, but Barry insists that he's fine. As they leave the lab, a bee emerges from the Flash suit. Later, Barry, Felicity, and Ray meet Iris and Eddie at the restaurant. There's no one there except for the staff, and Ray admits that he bought the restaurant and arranged for a very private dinner. Cisco meets Joe at the station, and the detective tells him that Carlisle also specialized in robots. The younger scientist asks if something is wrong with Barry, and Joe claims that there isn't. He says that Barry is just worried about Reverse Flash, and Cisco has another vision of the alternate timeline and confronting Harrison as the villain. At the restaurant, Iris makes several pointed remarks about couples sharing secrets with each other. Felicity tries to change the topic and a panicked Barry excuse himself, saying he has to use the restroom. Felicity goes after him and asks what's going on, and Barry tells her what he's learned about Harrison. He admits that he doesn't know who he can trust anymore, including Caitlin and Cisco. Felicity assures him that they are trying to help, but Barry notes that Harrison has been doing the same thing. Ray comes out and warns them that things are getting tense between Iris and Eddie. Eddie is insisting that he can't tell iris confidential information, and she walks out. Eddie goes as well, just as Barry gets a text from S.T.A.R. Labs and speeds off. Meanwhile, the bee from the Flash suit is about. It flies close to Harrison, preparing to sting him, and he starts to get to his feet. However, Flash arrives and catches it, sealing it in a vial. The scientists examine it and discover that it's a miniature drone unit. As they look into its eye cameras, Brie watches them on her monitor. Joe and Ray arrive and the scientists figure that a normal human, albeit a genius, is responsible for the deaths rather than a metahuman. Felicity checks the Internet and confirms that Kang and Carlisle both worked at Mercury Labs, Barry, Joe, and Harrison go to see the head scientist and Harrison's former friend, Tina McGee. Tina explains that Brie was a former employee who had worked with Kang and Carlisle to develop bee drones for agricultural development. However, Kang and Carlisle warned Tina that Brie was weaponizing them and Tina fired her. Joe offers Tina police protection but she's still suspicious of them after they lost her tachyon accelerator, and refuses. Later, Felicity arranges to meet Barry at Jitters. She insists that Ray is a good person, as is Cisco and Caitlin. She tells Barry to trust them, and explains that even before she learned that Oliver was Arrow, she knew that he was a good person. Felicity is confident that Cisco and Caitlin are the same. When Barry returns home, he finds Iris working in the living room. She explains that she moved out on Eddie and wonders if he's cheating on her. Barry says that Eddie isn't that kind of guy and suggests that Eddie is trying to protect Iris from the darkness that he sees every day as part of his job. Iris considers and then thanks Barry, and admits that she's surprised he's helping her see Eddie's point of view. Barry tells her that he just wants her to be happy. At S.T.A.R. Labs, the drone unit activates and Felicity traces the wireless signal. She tells the others that the swarm is heading for Tina at Mercury Labs. In her office, Tina looks up at the window and sees the drones outside. They form into Brie's face and she tells Tina to buzz her in. Barry arrives at the lab and Felicity traces the wireless signal back to an abandoned greenhouse. Caitlin warns Barry that he can't risk confronting the swarm again, and Ray offers to confront them in his impenetrable Atom suit. Cisco warns him that they haven't tried out the new power system yet, but Ray insists on testing it into the field. He leaves in the van with Caitlin and Cisco, and Barry goes to the greenhouse. At Mercury Labs, Tina tries to get through to Brie, who says that she's doing what she has to and orders the drones to shatter the window. Felicity tries to interrupt the wireless signal without success, but she is able to redirect them to the Atom, who then flies away with the drones in hot pursuit. At the greenhouse, Flash confronts Brie and says that he knows how it feels to be betrayed. Unimpressed, Brie sends more drones after him and they follow the speedster outside. As they corner him, they suddenly stop. Felicity tells Flash that she hacked the frequency and is controlling them. However, Brie tries to hack into Felicity's hack of her system and take control again. Cisco tells the Atom to fly into the ocean so that the drones will short out. The Atom has no choice even though it will short out his own systems as well. He flies back into the air but loses propulsion control, and Cisco tells the Atom to rendezvous with the van. The hero does so and flies into the back, and he and Cisco high-five at the success of the suit. Felicity manages to fight back against Brie and deactivate the drones. Flash races into the greenhouse and handcuffs Brie to her command chair. As Cisco and Caitlin park the van, a drone flies out of the Atom suit. As Caitlin checks on Ray, Cisco spots the drone and leaps in the way. It stings him in the chest instead of Ray, and Cisco collapses. As Caitlin administers CPR, Ray calls Flash, who arrives and uses his superspeed to vibrate Cisco's heart into beating. Cisco thanks him and Flash assures him that he's a hero as well. The next day, Tina visits Barry at the station and apologizes for ignoring his warning against Brie. He understand why she refused to trust them and asks what happened to turn her against Harrison. Tina explains that 15 years ago they were working together. However, Harrison became a completely different person after his fiancée Tess died. As Tina leaves, Joe arrives and Barry assures him that he's fine. On their way out of Central City, Felicity and Ray stop at Jitters for coffee and meet Barry. Ray shows him one of the drones and explains that he used the miniaturization technique to resolve the problems with his own suit. Felicity confirms that Barry is doing better and he says his goodbyes. At the station, Eddie finds Iris at his desk. She says that Barry explained why Eddie is trying to protect her. However, Iris says that it doesn't matter and tells Eddie to give her the truth, or she'll leave him. Later, Barry invites Caitlin and Cisco to his lab, where Joe is waiting. Barry shows them all of the information that he's gathered about Reverse Flash... and Harrison. He explains that Harrison and Reverse Flash are one and the same, but Caitlin doesn't believe it. She points out that her mentor is in a wheelchair, but Joe isn't so sure Harrison is actually handicapped. When Caitlin asks Cisco what he thinks he tells the others that he's been having visions of Reverse Flash killing him. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne Recurring Cast Members *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer *Amanda Pays as Tina McGee *Emily Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit Guest Stars *Theresa Wong as Lindsay Kang *Marlo Franson as Bill Carlisle *Carl Montoya as Crook #1 *Andrew Gillingham as Crook #2 *Kasey Kieler as Thief #1 *Al Miro as Thief #2 *Mathieu Lardier as Maitre D *John Specogna Airport Patron *Alicia Chowen as Student #1 *Andrew Laurenson as Flasher Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138352/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Team-Up *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_All_Star_Team_Up Episode 18